Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2015
10:48 Hi 10:51 Inhale 10:51 Oi 10:51 Rage 10:52 u surprised or what 10:52 Fine, I guess I'll eat this cheese pizza all to myself 10:53 Rage the Hedgehog 10:53 Do you even ping, bro? 10:54 Omg, i didn't even notice XD 10:54 Hey Gao 10:54 Very surprised! 10:55 I have duties to attend to 10:55 I had to come back, though just into chat 10:55 Well 1/2 Wb then! :D 10:55 I don't think I'll go back into the main site, at least not for a long while 10:55 Okay 10:55 Hey, I made a song! 10:56 At least the lyrics. 10:56 Mind if I copy and paste them here? It's not FNAF related(even though I did make a fnaf song) 10:57 Here meaning the chat, not on the site 11:00 Uh 11:00 Do it, but in like paragraphs 11:00 Not all at once 11:02 (Verse 1) 11:02 This is what your lifes become 11:02 This is what you'll be now 11:02 Here forever, take a bow 11:02 11:02 I, I hope your happy with the decisions 11:02 Mmm, the decisions that you've made. 11:02 I, I hope your satisfied, with where you are, right now. 11:02 Making a mark, a single day. 11:02 Let it eat away, deep inside. 11:02 Try to blame it on the ones you love 11:02 You know, he's looking down, from above, from above. 11:02 (here comes the chorus) 11:02 (Chorus, fast paced) 11:02 Yeah, This is where you are. Your decisions, your decisions, ooooh yeah. 11:02 Mmm, one last breath, for the ones you love 11:02 Yeah, this is what you've become, a murderer, a murderer, a murderer, Yeah! 11:02 Making your way to, making your way to the chair! 11:02 Making your way to, making your way to the chair! 11:02 Say goodbye and say your prayers because 11:02 You're on your way to the chair! 11:02 On your way to the chair! 11:02 On your way to the chair! 11:03 (Verse 2, slower paced) 11:03 You're never getting out of here 11:03 This is your home, for you and your peers 11:03 If you want someone to blame, better blame you. 11:03 Hey, hey hey, you wanted to know, you wanted to know. 11:03 Mmm, say goodbye to this world you, know. 11:03 Oh, it may seem, like a long time ago. 11:03 Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down 11:03 That's enough spoilers 11:03 ? Spoilers? 11:04 Aren't you going to make a page on it? 11:04 Well, it's not fnaf related. That's why I didn't wanna do it. 11:04 It's just a song about Death Row/the death sentence. 11:06 Oooh 11:06 I did make a fnaf song tho, right here Watching You 11:08 I would make a song 11:08 I'm just not talented in that regard, I suppose 11:08 Im not THAT talented. 11:08 The song I made that's not fnaf related is the best one i've made, according to me. 11:08 My worst part in writing songs are making too many literal stuff. 11:09 Am real talented in instruments though. 11:09 *im* 11:09 The worst part in writing songs is the rhymes 11:10 im bad at rhymes a lot of times. 11:10 But I made a one man metal band once. 11:10 Well, I'm just starting to learn how to play guitar 11:10 I stopped it because of how much work I had to do, not that I couldn't handle it, it was just too hard to organise everything perfectly and create a good beat. 11:10 I'm horrible at the moment 11:10 I recommend bass first. 11:10 Bass is easier than guitar. 11:11 I would learn bass to get the basics down then start learning about guitars. 11:11 I play bass. I know how to play a few songs on it. 11:13 Agh, the thing is 11:13 I don't have a bass, nor does any store or music place around my area 11:14 All we have is guitars, so I'm stuck with that 11:14 Ah. 11:30 the fnaf related one is Watching You 11:31 but the other one isn't on this wiki. 11:31 pizza 11:31 Because, not fnaf related. 11:31 Pie. 11:31 Grapes 11:31 :| 11:31 :/ 11:31 :D 11:31 O_o 11:31 O_O 11:32 i made my fan made animatronic 11:32 Not his page, but his picture 11:32 Sweet! What is it? I'll check it out RIGHT NOT :D 11:32 Oh, well tell me when its done. 11:32 I shall review it! 11:32 I have not made the yet I'll make it later 11:32 It's Pengie the Astronaut 11:32 page 11:32 i drew him myself 11:33 Cool, your a good drawer :D 11:33 thanks 11:33 Joker, I'm jealous 11:33 XD 11:33 these are mine. Danny Phanto Anthony Miller 11:34 im going to draw a clown I made called bubba the clown 11:34 Here are my pages: 11:34 Larry the Lizard 11:34 Bubba as in Bubba Gump Shrimp? 11:34 Mr. Slithers 11:34 I love that place :D 11:34 no 11:34 Amy the Axolotl 11:34 Pluto 11:34 Snaily 11:34 Lol 11:34 Monkeyface 11:35 DO IT, JOKER >:D 11:35 i based him off laughing jack and other and things 11:35 Mr Slithers is cool, I like pluto out of them all. 11:35 Thanks 11:36 Laughing Jack is aight, but can't wait to see him animatronic based. 11:36 Im thinking about making another animatronic :P 11:36 Joker told me he's drawing him now 11:36 How do I know? 11:36 I'm at his house 11:36 Cool. 11:36 :) 11:37 Wonder what your new animatronic will be 11:37 Well, I said im thinking. I dunno. 11:37 Im thinking about a type of twin animatronic, with two heads, each with two different personalities and weaknesses. 11:38 Yeah, I like HTF 11:38 HTF is alright imo 11:39 I'll also make a pig animatronic that's a mad scientist 11:39 :) 11:39 A pig scientist? 11:39 Because. Logic XD 11:39 yea 11:39 What? Pigs are very smart. 11:40 Ik 11:40 They can be taught tricks dogs learn 11:40 The logic part is because of just what I picture. 11:40 Okay 11:40 pretty much he knocks the guard out with a gas 11:40 I picture some pig with a long white beard with a lab coat. 11:40 no 11:40 Im pretty much picturing him as a doctor XD 11:40 Monkeyface clashes his cymbals together, leading animatronics to certain rooms 11:41 the plague doctor lol 11:41 Kinda like the monkey from Toy Story 3? 11:41 He's also based off of the Jolly Chimp, a very creepy toy 11:41 Yep 11:41 :D 11:41 Its apparel is based off of circus monkeys 11:41 �� 11:41 Monkeyface, in case you didn't see 11:43 ill be making bubba 11:43 I need someone to draw Danny Phanto. 11:44 I made a picture but I don't have a usb. And it's not that good. 11:44 Hmm..... 11:44 too much of a clusterfu** 11:44 XD 11:44 I should've drawn the lines lighter :( 11:44 Watching Family Guy XD 11:45 Because I made the jumpscare, so I had to draw the fingers huge, and on top of everything else so it just looks like a giant clusterfu**. 11:45 And family guy rules. 11:45 :D 11:45 XD 11:45 BRB 11:45 I can do a spot on Stewie impression with some words and I can sound like a stupid british adult with other words. 11:45 Gonna watch more Family Guy 11:46 If I say "Have you seen my dog Brian" in my Stewie voice, it sounds spot on, but if I say anything else, it sounds TERRIBLE. 11:50 I'm done with bubba 11:51 Cool 2015 02 17